


Infinite Heartbeats

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vampire Lucy from 3.07 Fresh Blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite Heartbeats

You're in a warehouse, and you can smell way too many nasty things to bear thinking about.  Everything stinks, like the backroom of a really old lunch counter, where no one ever quite mops up all the spills.  Roaches, maybe.  Rats. 

That's when you realize you can hear their tiny scuttling, their infinite heartbeats like the buzzing of wings. 

It freaks you out! You run from the warehouse, out into the street.  There's rain on the ground, lying in rainbowed puddles.  The streetlights are brilliant, orbed with halos. 

Everything is so freaking beautiful. 

You wonder what the hell that guy slipped you, and why you are so, so hungry.

Then, strangely, you stop freaking out, and you just listen to the whisper that tells you how to fill that craving, and the hunger burns hotter, and your feet move forward, into the beautiful, stinking, throbbing night. 


End file.
